


StormHeart

by GeminiFairy



Series: The Artia Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiFairy/pseuds/GeminiFairy
Summary: Layla Arias is the youngest council woman in the empire, she's young, rich, and wildly successful.  As she becomes more aware of the horrible things the empire does, and how it effects the people around her, she sets her sights on joining an uprising.
Series: The Artia Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028090
Kudos: 1





	StormHeart

Layla Arias was seated at a very large round table, listening to her colleagues drone on about their militia, and reinforcements, and whatever army stuff she had no interest in. This meeting had already gone on for two hours, her legs were stiff and she was having trouble staying awake. She hadn’t come here to talk about the empire's ever expanding territory, in all honestly she was only really here because she was obligated to. Her eyes wandered as she thought. Directly across from her was Lord Talbott, the man who had called this meeting. Beside her Lady Abott, layla didn’t really consider her a friend, but they were friendly enough. The council members looked tired, this was an exhausting job and it showed. Dark shadows under their eyes, deep lines carved into skin, pens clutched in bony fingers. Some of the members might have even predated the Emperor himself. 

“Lady Arias, are you even listening?” Lord Wolvenstein looked across the table at the young angel, clearly disapproving of her spacing out during a meeting

Layla jolted up “y-yes, Sorry m’lord...just thinking…” She looked around the table, trying to figure out what was going on. From the looks of it they had been discussing the current issues in the angelic isles. Thank the gods for that. At least she knew all about the issues in her homeland “The people in the isles are getting restless, they’re close to mesteria, right near the rebellion, and they’re far from us. Of course they don’t feel safe, but what if we” She picked up the figurines that represent one of the battalions, “we moved this group from the edge of the territory to the angelic isles. I mean they’re not doing much all the way out there, the witches in the forbidden isles have shown no hostility towards us, and they don’t appear to be allied with the rebellion” She set the battalion figure in Acilia, the angelic isles.

Lord Wolvenstein nodded “I do believe Lady Mercer suggested a similar thing, perhaps we should give the idea some more thought” He smiled at layla. He was an experienced council member, though he only had his title and so called charisma to back him. As far as magic went he had only the most basic grasp of the most basic magics, his family couldn’t compete when it came to funds. She felt like talking to him was a waste of breath. 

“Now, with that issue resolved,” Layla smiled at the rest of the council, reviewing in her head whose opinions could sway the council for—or against—her proposal. “I’ve been reading the complaints we’ve received from the vampire sector, the ones that are in bonds have no issues when it comes to feeding, but those who don’t have bonds, or the younger ones, struggle to have a consistent source of food, and blood hopping can be very dangerous” 

A few of the council members nodded in agreement as they muttered amongst themselves, One lord in particular, Lord grayson Talbott, stood out to her. “And why should we care about the vampires, Young Lady Aries?” There was a moment of silence after the words had left his mouth. He spoke with a deep commanding voice and usually people never questioned what he said. However he had just used the wrong title to address layla. She, and everyone else at the table wondered if it was some sort of power play. Maybe it was simply an honest mistake. When no one immediately spoke up he continued, “After all, they’re just demons, and if they can’t even find their own food source, what good are they to us?”

Layla resisted the urge to grin, maybe this is why she still bothered to come to these things, all the boring talks had paid off, and now she finally had the chance to flex her debate skills “Firstly, Its lady Arias, my mother has been dead for nearly five years, if you can’t remember that, perhaps you shouldn’t be on the council anymore. Maybe your age is finally getting the better of you” a small smirk danced on her lips. The rest of the council had quieted down now, apparently this was worth watching “Secondly, despite what you old fashioned types might think, this war isn’t just about brute force, and armies, and fighting. You need to be able to present a certain image, the empire needs to present a certain image. So, keeping our people fed, even the…” Layla shifted in her seat, choosing her words carefully. “lesser races, makes us look good. It keeps our people happy, it stops people from defecting to the rebellion.” She fought the urge to wince as she spoke, she knew she was only saying what the council wanted to hear. Still, she didn’t enjoy talking about any of the races like this “surely even you can understand why that's important?” She smiled at Lord Talbott, her voice sickeningly sweet

Lord Tabott chuckled “I suppose you have a point my lady, I want a report on my desk by next week, double spaced, larger font, my eyes aren’t what they used to be” He spoke in that deep commanding voice, with just a bit of humour. “Now if no one else has any issues, I do believe we can call it a day.”

The council slowly packed up and shuffled out of the room. Layla and Lord Tabott remained seated, staring each other down. Lala took this moment to study him further. He was scruffy. That was the best way to describe him. He hadn’t shaved this morning, no gel in his hair, he looked tired. Maybe this job got to him too, despite his hard exterior. The job took its toll on him too

“So intense all the time, you’re going to burn out lady Arias.” Lard Talbott spoke in a much quieter voice now that it was only him and layla.

“What can I say, I take after my mother. And if I remember correctly, she didn’t burn out” 

“Your mother isn’t a good example”

Layla leaned forward resting her chin on her hands “Well then, what do you suggest I do? Take a vacation? Have a spa day? I’m sorry sir, but i’m simply not interested in that” She spoke in a rather snarky tone

“Is that so? Well then what about dinner, with me. You could use a night out.” Lord Talbott said

“I suppose I could, though I can’t stay out late. I have an early morning.” Layla smile slightly

“Then its settled, I’ll see you at Six, wear something nice” With that, lord Talbott stood up and made his way out of the room. Leaving layla at the table by herself. After a moment she stood up and made her way outside.

Outside the council building, Layla stretched her wings out, breathing in the fresh air. She hated those meetings. Maybe that was the thing she should lobby for next. A bigger meeting room, or at least the ability to take a break long enough that she could properly stretch her wings out so they didn’t cramp. At least taking the time to properly stretch now meant she’d miss the rush hour traffic. Flying home was always better when She didn’t have to worry as much about sharing the sky with other angels. She walked to the edge of the floating island that the council building, feeling the wind blowing in her hair. It was moments like this that made her miss her homeland of Acilia. The breeze from the ocean, and the bright sun shining down on her. Standing on the ledge was the closest she could get now. 

Cerhel’s capital was full of floating islands, the council building was situated on one, the emperor's palace on another, and higher class residencies occupied the rest. It was smart, prevented anyone who didn’t have an angelic form from getting into places where they shouldn’t. 

“You know he’s going to propose, right?” Lady Abott spoke in a soft voice, she was now standing beside layla “That's his plan, its why he asked you to dinner”

Layla turned to face Lady Abott “I figured as much, i’m not worried though, I’ve been engaged since before I was born. Arranged marriage and all, you know?” She chuckled “Not that I know who the guys is”

“You have the paperwork layla, you can always find out. Besides, weren’t you supposed to marry him at 18, you’re two years late to your own wedding”

“Poor guys feet must be sore, from standing at the altar for that long” 

Lady Albott laughed “Layla! Ah, who am I kidding, you’re going to make that poor boy track you down, not that the family hasn’t tried that before”

“One year of avoiding anyone who was unfamiliar and looked like they were going to ask me something. Oh, and having Piff answer the door if Fredrick wasn’t available, letting every unknown number go to voicemail…” Layla sighed and shook her head “I wanted nothing to do with any sort of marriage, didn’t matter who it was.”

“Drove the council mad when they were trying to get a hold of you, we actually had to send Lord Wolvenstein himself, so Frederick wouldn’t turn him away.” She laughed “Oh gods, Fredrick must hate taking orders from you, he used to change your diapers!”

“Most of the staff is still adjusting to it, it's been nearly five years since… but well, like you said, they’ve all known me since I was a child, either way I should get going, It was nice talking to you, Emille” 

She stepped off, her wings catching the wind to prevent her from plummeting to her death. For a moment she debated just letting the winds carry her wherever they wanted, but quickly dismissed the thought as she remembered the dinner she had agreed to. With that in mind, she set her sights on her house, and began the journey home.


End file.
